Dark Curse
The Dark Curse was created by Rumplestiltskin with the hope he could use it to find his son. Mr. Gold later explains that the curse was meant to take away Prince Charming's and Snow White's happiness. When used, the curse envelopes the world in darkness, and transports those unfortunate enough to be shrouded in it to our real world. Those who are the victims of this curse lose their memories while new ones are created when they appear in the new world. The Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin still retain their memories of Fairytale Land. August Booth, who is actually Pinocchio, also retains his memories, as he was the first to be put in the magic tree that could save two from the Dark Curse. Rumplestiltskin created the curse to find his son Baelfire and be with him. He traded the curse for something from the Evil Queen, though what he was given is still unknown. He gave her the curse because that was how he was going to find his son. She then traded the curse for the Sleeping Curse from Maleficent. When the Evil Queen needed the Dark Curse back, she stole it from Maleficent, who warned her about the dangers. It was warned that the Dark Curse would leave a void within that could never be filled, and whoever created the curse had no morals. However, this might be a slight exaggeration; Rumplestiltskin cared for his son. Ingredients *A lock of hair from those with the darkest of souls *The heart of "the thing you love most" Synonyms *Rumplestiltskin called it "The Curse That Ends All Curses" in The Thing You Love Most. Effects Overall Effects * No crickets. * All magical creatures are turned into humans. * Time is frozen and no one ages or changes; Henry Mills was the exception to this due because he is not from Fairytale Land. * Everyone's happiness is gone. * Almost no one comes or goes through Storybrooke; the exception is supply deliveries to the town. * Bad things happen to anyone who tries to leave Storybrooke; Examples include: When Emma drove out of town after dropping Henry off in the Pilot, she saw a wolf in her path and crashed the car. However, this might have been from different external forces trying to keep her in town to break the curse. In The Price of Gold, Ashley attempts to leave town after snatching back the adoption papers of her unborn child, she ends up having contractions in the process, and cannot drive. During True North, Emma is left with no choice but to take Ava and Nicholas Zimmer to Boston after their father, Michael Tillman, refuses to claim them as his own. The car breaks down, preventing them from leaving. Kathryn decides to leave town at the end of What Happened to Frederick but in the process of passing out of town, she appears to disappear from the driver's seat. She says she was held in a dark basement for some period of time with food and water, but was later drugged and left in a field where she crawled back into town. Character Effects *Snow White / Mary Margaret Blanchard - Does not remember husband and child; Not with her true love, Prince James (Possibly reversed) *Prince James / David Nolan - Fell into a coma (Reversed); Doesn't remember wife and child; not with his true love, Snow White ; In an unhappy marriage (Reversed) *Mad Hatter / Jefferson - Remembers his true identity. Remembers that he has a daughter and who she is, but can't be with her. *Princess Abigail / Kathryn Nolan - In a marriage where her husband doesn't love her back (Reversed); not with her true love, Fredrick. *Frederick / Jim - not with his true love, Abigail. *Cinderella / Ashley Boyd - Not with her true love, Prince Thomas (Reversed); Pregnant for 28 years (Reversed) *Prince Thomas / Sean Herman - Not with his true love and left her after she got pregnant. (Reversed) *Jiminy Cricket / Archie Hopper - Always does as he is told by Regina because he is afraid of her. (Reversed) *Grace / Paige - Doesn't remember her dad. *The Woodcutter / Michael Tillman - Doesn't know Ava and Nicholas are his children. (Reversed) *Hansel / Nicholas Zimmer and Gretel / Ava Zimmer - Lost without their dad (Reversed) *Belle / Belle's Counterpart - Held captive in a psychiatric ward in a hospital basement and not with her father. *Maurice / Moe French - Does not have his daughter with him. *Huntsman / Sheriff Graham - Does not remember his past life and served as Regina's plaything. (Reversed) Deceased. *Grumpy / Leroy - Town drunk and a janitor at the hospital and doesn't remember Astrid or his brothers. *Nova / Astrid - Clumsy nun who keeps making mistakes (Reversed). Does not remember Grumpy / Leroy. *Red Riding Hood / Ruby - Always fights with her granny and hates responsibility. Dresses provocatively and dislikes working at the diner. (Reversed) *Widow Lucas / Ruby's Grandmother - Her grandchild never listens to her and always argues with her. (Reversed) *Magic Mirror / Sidney Glass - Is still deeply infatuated with Regina and does her bidding. *Pinocchio / August W. Booth - Separated from his father (Reversed). Is slowly turning back into wood due to breaking the rules the Blue Fairy abid him by in order to stay as a real boy; to always remain "brave, truthful and unselfish." *Geppetto / Marco - Does not remember his boy. Parts of the Curse broken since Emma arrived *Ep.1: Time has resumed. *Ep.3: Prince James' counterpart, David Nolan, is awakened from his coma. *Ep.4: Ashley Boyd gives birth to her baby, Alexandra and is together again with her boyfriend and now fiancé, Sean Herman. *Ep.5: A sinkhole appeared trying to reveal Snow White's glass coffin, but Regina keeps it hidden and throws the glass shard back underground. *Ep.5: Crickets return after Archie Hopper stands up to Regina. *Ep.6 and Ep.16: David Nolan has been shown to have flashes of memories from his life in Fairytale Land. However, he mistakes them as memories he had prior to being in the coma (The Shepherd) as well as confusing memories from the other world as ones he was recovering from his blackouts (Heart of Darkness). *Ep.7: Sheriff Graham regains his memories after sharing a kiss with Emma, but is killed by Regina. *Ep.9: Ava Zimmer and Nicholas Zimmer reunite with their father, Michael Tillman. *Ep.9: August Booth arrives in town. *Ep.14: Fireflies appear when Leroy is back together with Astrid. *Jefferson realized it was because of Emma's presence that time was able to resume, and recognizes her as having magic while everyone else is powerless. *Ruby starts taking responsibility thanks to a push from Emma. She is also starting to fight less with her grandmother. *Ruby's Grandmother says she is proud of Ruby and Ruby forgives her, which brings them back together. *Mary Margaret Blanchard gets some of Snow White's fighting moves back while protecting Emma from Jefferson. *August finally gets the courage to talk to his father Marco and be his assistant, so he could be with his father. Happy Endings Restored *Hansel and Gretel *Red Riding Hood and Widow Lucas *Cinderella and Prince Thomas *Pinocchio and Gepetto (partially) Ways to break the curse *Emma's death will break the curse. Mr. Gold, in Apple Red as Blood, ''mentioned this when Regina wanted his help in getting rid of Emma. Characters aware of the curse *Regina Mills, Mr. Gold and Jefferson all retained their past memories from their lives in the Fairytale Land. *Sheriff Graham remembered his former life completely prior to dying. *August Booth successfully evaded the curse by escaping with baby Emma minutes prior to it being cast. *Henry Mills believes in the curse because of the book he was given by Mary Margaret Blanchard. *At least Emma Swan, Mary Margaret Blanchard and Archie Hopper are all aware of the concept of the curse via Henry, though they don't believe it actually exists. In ''An Apple Red as Blood, Henry eats a poisoned tart intended for Emma and collapses, this may be Emma's first inkling that the curse is real. de:Dunkler Fluch Category:Curses